ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute
Story Yami is in an underground arena, standing in the ring. The crowd of aliens and humans cheer and yell profanities, Yami raising his hands to hold their applause. Corvo: And, now! The main event of the night! Our champion, Omni Crew member and King of Duels, Yami! And his challenger, let introduce the Blind Bandit, Nails! Nails, a sixteen year old short girl walks out onto the field. She has reddish pink skin like Null Void Vulpimancers, as she has no eyes on her face. Her face is shaped like a Vulpimancer’s, and her hair is up in a big bun. She wears black armor, the sleeves, lower legs, and stomach regions broken off. Her hands are a bit larger than humans, with claws. Yami: Interesting. I think you’ve gotten lost, little blind mouse. Of course, it seems pretty easy to do so. Nails: I don’t need to see to know how weak you are! (She sniffs the air) And to know you spend way too much of your prize money on hair product! Crowd: OOOH! Yami: That, was a pretty good diss. Let’s see if your bite is as bad as your bark. Yami activates the Dueltrix, contemplating. Yami: ''She’s obviously half Vulpimancer. So, canceling out her senses is the priority. She’s already revealed her strong sense of smell. ''I fuse Wildmutt with Gutrot! To create! Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping down the Dueltrix. He transforms into Wildrot, roaring at Nails. Nails roars back, as Wildrot looks confused. Wildrot: (Growls uncertainly) Nails: (Grumbles in response) Corvo: Just fight already! Wildrot roars, releasing gas from his nostrils, covering the battlefield. Nails has a battle stance, trying to sniff Wildrot out. Nails: Nice try, but even if you hide your scent, I can still find you. Nails reaches into her pocket, pulling out the Nemetrix. She places it on her chest, as it glows, Nails transforming. She turns into a badger-mole like creature, being a little bigger than Nails’ regular height. She has brown fur and a mole like snout with pink nose. She has no eyes, and large paws with big claws. Her legs are combined together, as she drags them around to walk. Corvo: And there’s Nails’ signature transformation, Seer Digger! Seer Digger’s fur sticks up, as she swings her paw, back slapping a pouncing Wildrot. Wildrot takes it and rolls out of it, releasing more gas to encase the field. Seer Digger digs into the ground, as Wildrot charges forward, stopping in front of the hole. He makes a turn and leaps into the air, sniffing the field, Seer Digger having not popped up yet. Wildrot: ''Where is she? That’s obviously a predator, which means she can wield the Nemetrix. But I’m not familiar with the species. '' Wildrot falls back towards the ground, Seer Digger breaking out of the ground right underneath him. Seer Digger strikes Wildrot, knocking him backwards. Seer Digger then shifts into Vulpibat, as she releases a sonic scream, deafening Wildrot. He holds his ears, as he falls, reverting. Vulpibat charges and pins him down, using her feet to hold Yami’s arms apart. Corvo: And, we have a new champion! The new king of the ring, the Blind Bandit Nails! Vulpibat tosses Yami aside, as she reverts. Nails takes the champion belt from Corvo, holding it up. Nails: I guess my bite was better than yours! Feel free to try again! It was actually fun kicking your arse! The next day, Yami calls a meeting, with Ben, Ryder, Jane, Megaman, Samurai and Kairi there. Kairi: Uh, where’s John? Yami: He went off into space somewhere. Either way, I think we can handle this event without him. Now, first off, are you guys familiar with the underground ring? Ben: Yeah. I busted Fistrick down there a few times. Yami: Well, despite being a member of this team, I regularly compete in their tournaments. Jane: What? You, one of the most honorable of this team, fighting in illegal tournaments?! Yami: It gets the need to just beat people up out, and it helps me be more coolheaded in our important fights. Anyway, last night, I lost my title to one named Nails. She was using the Nemetrix. Ryder: What?! I thought that the Nemetrix was in Plumber lockup when we arrested Khyber! Megaman: A call to Plumber HQ can clear this up. Ben: And I know just the guy. On the large screen TV, the video call comes up, Rook on the screen. Rook: Ben. I did not expect to hear from you. I cannot imagine that you need my help, so you must want some information. Ben: Yeah. We found someone with the Nemetrix. Rook: Was it Khyber? He recently escaped, taking the Nemetrix with him. Yami: No. It was a girl. Rook: In that case, Khyber is still at large without it then. Ben: Thanks Rook. We’ll get back to you. Ben ends the transmission. Kairi: So, what do we go after, the Nemetrix or this Khyber? Ryder: Why not both? There’s plenty of us that we could do both. Yami: I say we try to recruit this Nails. I’ll endorse her, and she’d be great in a fight. Ben: You know the underground arena, so you can get us in. Ryder: I’ll lead a group to go after Khyber. Who’s with me?! Jane: I’ll go with you, Ryder. I think me and Ben need a break from each other. Ben: Oh, are you still upset about Valentine’s Day?! Kairi: What happened on Valentine’s Day? Jane: Nothing! Samurai: They got hexed and fell in love with each other, having a make out session. Jane: (Blushing) Samurai! Yami: Most of us know about it anyway. Samurai: I’ll go with Yami. Fighting is more up my alley anyway. The princess there can go with Ryder. Kairi: What, me?! Megaman: I’ll stay here. Someone should be at the base for communication, and quite honestly, I don’t care about doing either of these tasks. Yami: Then let’s move. End Scene At the Underdome arena, Yami, Ben and Samurai are in a waiting section, as Corvo announces the matches. Corvo: And, we have a big event planned for you all tonight! Yami is back, seeking his title back from Nails! But he’s not alone this time! The Omni Crew floods the field with Ben Tennyson and Samurai! We’ll see how they handle tonight’s monster line up. Now, let’s start it up! First up, it’s Yami vs. Lexaeus! Yami: Lexaeus? From the Organization? Lexaeus walks out onto the field, wielding his Axe Sword. Yami walks onto the field, activating the Dueltrix. Yami: So, the Organization has stooped so low as to enter into a low budget tournament like this. Lexeaus doesn’t talk, instead pointing his axe sword at Yami. Yami: Oh, right. You don’t talk. Well, let’s get this over with then. I fuse Diamondhead with Humungousaur! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes on Humungousaur’s body, his scales on his spine, back of his arms and head spike becoming crystal. He forms a large crystal sword, it being a buster sword. Diamondsaur: Diamondsaur! The crowd cheers, as Diamondsaur leaps into the air, swinging his crystal sword down at Lexeaus. Lexaeus swings his axe sword, parrying and stopping Diamondsaur in midair, a shockwave released from this. Diamondsaur skids back, as Lexaeus dashes in, striking Diamondsaur hard with a sword strike. Diamondsaur crashes into the wall, it crumbled by the crystal. Diamondsaur: Ah. I thought this form would be strong enough. Let’s try a power up. Diamondsaur grows a layering of crystals over his body, as he charges in. He swings his crystal sword, as Lexeaus counters each of his attacks. Lexeaus dashes in, striking Diamondsaur, shattering the crystal armor with one strike. Diamondsaur hits the ground, struggling to stand up. Lexeaus charges in, as Diamondsaur raises his sword to block the attack, but Lexeaus’ attack shatters the sword, defeating Diamondsaur. Corvo: And Lexeaus wins it! Ben drags Yami off the field, as Lexeaus goes off to the side. Corvo: Now, we have Ben Tennyson vs. Rob Lucci! Ben: Whoa, whoa! Rob Lucci?! We haven't seen him since Eon brought him back! Rob Lucci, a human in a suit with an Appoplexian left arm, walks onto the field, joining Ben. Lucci: So, they choose one of the weakest members to participate in this sting, for whatever you’re scheming. Ben: Yeah, well, I don’t have to be the strongest to knock your teeth out! Ben activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Four Arms, cracking his knuckles. Four Arms: Now, if you don’t mind losing quickly, I have an event to make it to. As in the finals! Four Arms charges in, going to punch Lucci. Lucci raises his Appoplexian arm, catching a fist, holding it out to prevent Four Arms’ second fist from reaching. Four Arms swings his other arms around, Lucci doing a side flip to dodge, spinning Four Arms around and tossing him. Four Arms crashes into a wall, him groaning. Four Arms: Oh, you just got lucky that… Lucci punches Four Arms in the face, knocking him out. Four Arms reverts, as Samurai walks out, dragging him off the field. Corvo: Of course Lucci won that one. Next, Samurai vs. Yetta! Samurai chucks Ben over with Yami, who’s still dazed from his battle. She walks back onto the field, where Yetta is. Yetta: Oh, I’m so sorry you came all this way to lose! Yetta shoots lightning at Samurai, as the image of Elaskimo flashes through her head. She takes the lightning attack, unharmed. Samurai looks unimpressed, as she walks over to Yetta. Yetta: Oh! So rude! Maybe I should teach you some manners! Yetta charges in, going to punch Samurai. Samurai dodges and punches Yetta in the face, her arm stretching past Yetta. Yetta: That all you can do? Samurai retracts the arm, hitting Yetta from behind, slamming her head into the ground. Yetta stays down, as Samurai walks off the field. Corvo: Well, Samurai wins that one! Now, Fistina vs. Master Fistrick! Fistina and Fistrick exchange a series of blows, Fistrick catching Fistina in a headlock. He pulls her head off, kicking it away. Fistina’s body goes to attack him, but Fistrick takes it out with ease. Fistrick: Ha! Take that, bro! Corvo: And Master Fistrick moves on! Now, let’s see who wins between Lexaeus and Lucci! Lucci swings a fist at Lexaeus, who blocks it with his axe sword. Lexaeus dashes in, slashing at Lucci. Lucci skids back, though takes no visible damage. Lucci dashes in, leaping into the sky, catching on the ceiling. He drops down, crossing his arms, Appoplexian arm first. Lexaeus blocks the attack with his sword, then spins, striking Lucci in the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground. Lucci is paralyzed, unable to move. Corvo: Lexaeus to the finals! Now, Samurai vs. Master Fistrick! Samurai walks onto the field, as Fistrick takes his place. Fistrick: Alright, bro! I’m going to show you the power of broship! Samurai has a blank face, raising a hand to her ear. Fistrick gets angry at this, as he charges in, jumping for a kick. The image of Kickin Hawk flashes through her head, as she extends her leg straight up, kicking Fistrick in the jaw. He drops, groaning as he holds his jaw. Samurai kicks him again, knocking him out. Samurai: Come out, Organization guy. I’m bored with this already. Lexaeus walks onto the field, drawing his axe sword. Lexaeus dashes in, swinging the axe sword. Corvo: Well, I guess the finals are starting now! Hope no one left for the bathroom! Samurai flips over Lexaeus, his blade following after her. She blocks it with her foot, jumping off it. Lexaeus spins and slams the sword into the ground, an earth shockwave shooting at Samurai. Samurai rolls to the side, charging at Lexaeus. The image of Gravattack flashes through her head, as she holds her hands up, them glowing with a blue aura. Lexaeus floats into the air, as Samurai kicks him, sending him flying back. Lexaeus catches himself, though the gravity increases, pinning him to the ground. Corvo: What a combo! She’s controlling the environment to keep him down! Lexaeus stands, pushing through the gravity. Samurai increases the intensity of the attack, while Lexaeus stabs the ground again, an earth fragment shooting out at Samurai. It stops midway, breaking from the ground and orbiting around her. She holds her arms up, as a gravity ball forms on the arena, slamming into Lexaeus. A Corridor of Darkness opens, Lexaeus disappearing. Corvo: And Samurai won?! Yami and Ben sit up, groaning. Yami: She, beat an Organization member? On her own! The only ones who’ve done that have been John and… Ben: You. Corvo: Alright! Now, we bring you guys to the main event of the evening! Folks, I call the battle between Samurai and the Blind Bandit Nails! Nails comes on to the field, tossing her belt to the side. Nails: So, the quiet girl vs. the master of the ring! Maybe you’ll make a sound as I snap your arm behind your back. Samurai holds her hand to her ear, then realizes that Nails can’t see that. Samurai: I can’t hear you. Your trash talk is lost on me. Nails: Then, let’s just get it on, then! Nails transforms into Buglizard, releasing a fog onto the field. Buglizard charges at Samurai, who holds her hands up, the gravity levels dropping. Buglizard floats in the air, trying to claw at Samurai, just barely missing. Buglizard hisses at Samurai, as she shifts to Crabdozer, the weight change messing up the gravity field, her body slamming Samurai to the ground. Samurai holds an arm out, shooting a gravity ball, which arcs back to hit Crabdozer off her. Samurai then lowers the gravity of the room, Crabdozer floating upward. Crabdozer spins around, landing on the ceiling, feet digging into it. She runs down the wall, after Samurai. Samurai: Got you. The image of Grey Meteor flashes through Samurai’s head, as she punches Crabdozer as she rams her, sending her flying back. Crabdozer shakes the attack off, roaring at her. Samurai smirks, motioning Crabdozer to come at her. Crabdozer doesn’t move, as Samurai looks in disgrace at her hand. Samurai: Oh. Ben: Sheesh! It’s hard to taunt someone when one can’t see you, and the other can’t hear you. A Corridor of Darkness opens on the field, as Zexion and Lexaeus come out. Zexion: So sorry to interrupt what seems to be a riveting battle. But I have business to attend to with the Blind Bandit here. The audience is spellbound, as Ben and Yami run onto the field, while Crabdozer charges at Samurai. Lexaeus moves in, blocking her with his axe sword, holding her in place. Ben, Yami and Samurai stand together, as Zexion opens his lexicon, a dark light shining through. Ben sees Zexion and Lexaeus attacking him, Ben slapping the Omnitrix down. Swampfire shoots a fire blast at Zexion, knocking him back. Lexaeus charges to strike him, his axe sword sparking with lightning. The sword hits Swampfire, as he skids back, whipping at Lexaeus with a thorn whip. Samurai sees Zexion and Lexaeus attacking her, Zexion blasting her with fire. Samurai rolls back, taking it with ease. Lexaeus charges at her, sword sparking with lightning. Samurai punches the sword, taking the electrocution and blasting Lexaeus with laser vision. She then flies at Zexion, who forms dark energy thorns to wrap around her, swinging her around and into Lexaeus. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and transforming into Armoback. Zexion and Lexaeus stand opposing him. Armoback charges Zexion, pumping his jackhammers and his fists sparking with electricity. Zexion forms dark energy thorns to wrap around him, as Lexaeus hovers over the ground to fly at him. Armoback catches Lexaeus’ sword strike, electrocuting Lexaeus. Lexaeus takes it, a fire blast from Zexion blasting Armoback away. Crabdozer reverts, while Swampfire, Samurai and Armoback are fighting each other. Lexaeus holds his sword to Nails’ throat, keeping her pinned down as Zexion approaches. Zexion: Very sorry about that. But the Omni Crew is a hindrance that you don’t want to be associated with. Nails: And what? You guys are better scum than they are?! Zexion: Stronger scum than them, at least. They seek to recruit you to fight for a good cause, while we wish to recruit you, so you can continue to do what you do best. Fight and destroy. Nails: Hm. I like the sound of that. And like the look of it even more. Though, I got my own thing going on her. Nails kicks Lexaeus’ arm up, as she transforms into Skuromank, gun turrets coming out of her body. She fires streams of liquids at Zexion and Lexaeus, the two dodging. One stream hits Samurai, her spitting and retching in disgust! Samurai: Ew! Gross! What? Armoback comes at Samurai, who ducks under the fist, punching him in the stomach, knocking him away. Swampfire shoots fires balls, as Samurai uses ice breath to block them. Samurai then sees Skuromank being held down by dark ropes from Zexion, Lexaeus charging her. Samurai shoots laser vision at Lexaeus, stopping him. Zexion: You again? Another hex should do. Zexion turns to face Samurai, as the image of Wildmutt flashes through her head, her closing her eyes as a result. Zexion releases a flash of dark light, having no effect on Samurai. Samurai charges in on all fours, pouncing at Zexion. Zexion flips the page of his book, forming energy whips to keep Samurai back. Skuromank rolls backwards on her track legs, though goes too slow to dodge Lexaeus’ attack. Skuromank shifts to Iron Emperor, using her steel wing to parry the wing. Iron Emperor: (Screeches) Iron Emperor breathes a blizzard, pushing Lexaeus back. Iron Emperor then charges at Lexaeus again, forcing him back. Swampfire and Armoback continue to fight each other, when buster shots hit them in the faces. The two look up, Megaman standing in the announcer area where Corvo was earlier. The crowd was in a frenzy now, trying to escape. Megaman: This is what happens when I don’t come with them. Zexion releases a darkness blast, forcing Samurai to leap away. Zexion spots Megaman, groaning. Zexion: These Omni Crew brats pop up like flies. Zexion releases a flash of dark light, as Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Shade Man is immune to the effects of the light. Shade Man: Shade Man! Swampfire shoots fire up at Shade Man, who glides to dodge. Shade Man holds his buster up, shooting Corruptulas from them. They hit Swampfire and Armoback on the foreheads, controlling their bodies and moving them to face Zexion. Swampfire: No! Samurai, look out! Zexion turns in response, as Swampfire is forced to run forward, swinging a punch at Zexion. Zexion jumps backwards, as he blasts Swampfire back with darkness. Armoback: Wait. How did Samurai hear that? She’s deaf! Shade Man: How nice of you to catch on. Armoback charges at Lexaeus, who swipes him away, Iron Emperor striking Lexaeus from behind. Lexaeus skids along the ground, catching himself with his sword. Lexaeus: Master Zexion. We are at a disadvantage. Zexion: Agreed. We tried to be nice in offering you this position, Nails. But next time we find you, you’re on our kill list. A Corridor of Darkness opens, as Zexion and Lexaeus go through it. The spell on Swampfire and Armoback fade, as everyone reverts. Nails: Wow. And here I thought that guy couldn’t talk. Yami: Darn it. I even read in the files that Zexion specialized in illusions. (He turns to Nails.) You were able to resist his powers. We could really use someone like you on our team. Nails: Me? On a team of pompous windbags using their powers for others? No thanks. I don’t really care about others. Ben: But you do enjoy a good fight. We fight some of the toughest foes in the galaxy, that Lexaeus included. Wouldn’t you want to be able to go another round with him? Nails: Heh. Not bad. You know how to negotiate, chili fries. Fine. I’ll join. For now. But the moment I decide on something else, (She raspberries) I’m gone. Yami: Wouldn’t expect anything less. The group leaves the underground arena, being back on the surface. The Rustbucket flies overhead, landing in front of them. Ryder runs out. Ryder: Guys! We’ve got a situation! The Omni Crew boards the Rustbucket, as it flies off. Lucci comes out of the shadows, scowling. Lucci: Such inferior creatures. I will crush them all. Voice: I’m glad we agree on something. Lucci growls and turns towards the sound, it being Albedo. Lucci points his Appoplexian arm at Albedo, Albedo not looking frightened at all. Albedo: I too have a hatred of that team. But in order to take them on, I need more like minded people, even if their intellect can’t match my own. Lucci: What are you offering in exchange? Albedo pulls a syringe with a liquid in it, as he plunges it into Lucci’s arm. Lucci roars in pain, as the rest of his body begins to molt and boil, expanding as it morphs. His body grows and rips through his suit, as he takes on a full Appoplexian form. Albedo: The ability to destroy any enemy in your way. And, your own face again. Lucci grins at this, the two walking off. Characters * Omni Crew ** Yami ** Ben ** Jane ** Ryder ** Megaman ** Kairi ** Samurai * Nails * Corvo * Rook Blonko * Fistrick * Fistina Villains * The Organization ** Lexaeus ** Zexion * Rob Lucci * Albedo Aliens Used By Yami * Wildrot (first appearance) * Diamondsaur (first appearance) (debut) * Armoback (first appearance) By Nails * Seer Digger (first appearance) (debut) * Vulpibat (first appearance) * Buglizard (first appearance) * Crabdozer (first appearance) * Skuromank (first appearance) * Iron Emperor (first appearance) By Ben * Four Arms * Swampfire By Samurai * Elaskimo * Kickin Hawk * Gravattack * Grey Meteor * Wildmutt By Megaman * Shade Man Trivia * The episode title is a parody on the movie "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly." * The title references Nails, Samurai and Lexaeus. * It's revealed that Jane and Ben are experiencing problems after what happened on Valentine's Day, and Samurai holds a grudge against Kairi from the same time. * It's revealed that Eon brought Lucci back to life. * The Organization's strength is recognized when they state that very few members of the Omni Crew have managed to fight and defeat a member by themselves. * Seer Digger is based off the Badger-Mole species of fauna from Avatar: The Last Airbender. ** This is to have a stronger tie to Nails, who is based off Toph from the same series. ** Seer Digger is the predatory alien to Portaler, able to predict where it will re-appear at from its portal travel. Category:Episodes Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: Recruitment Arc Category:Omnimania: The Organization Arc